Before It's Too Late
by alli524
Summary: My first attempt at writing- a quick one shot to help calm all of the Sleeping Warrior feelings that I had about the end of S03E03 Quite A Common Fairy.


The old, grand palace had lost most of its vivacity after the curse, but it still stood majestic and beautiful. Mulan stood in the deserted entry. There was a time when the castle would have been flourishing with people; servants and guest, but Regina's enchantment had emptied the once blooming fortress of its spark.  
Mulan raised her head to the main wing, where she saw a figure out on the balcony. Mulan smiled and felt her breath catch in her chest.  
It was time.

So much had happened in the past few days; so many signs and signals and advice that left Mulan only one choice; she had to tell Aurora how she felt.  
Initially, Mulan had been apprehensive in the decision to say anything. She felt that she could satisfy herself by simply being a close friend; by staying close and ensuring the safety or Aurora and of her relationship with Phillip.  
And although she had resigned herself to being a companion, she had still allowed her mind to stray over thoughts of sharing her feelings with her princess. She had still run over the conversation so many times in her head – rehearsed her short speech, practised her curt responses, planned an answer for any reaction that Aurora might have.

She had mapped out every possible path and prepared a counter strike like she might have done with a battle plan.

All of that had been thrown out of the window. If she were to share her feelings, then she would speak from the heart. She would say what she needed to unrehearsed and unplanned and it would be true and real and Aurora would feel that.

She felt energised and unafraid. She would burst in and the words would burst out and she would finally, _finally_ tell Aurora how she felt and then that would be it. Her part would be over.  
Aurora could embrace her, she could banish her, she could hate her or curse her or love her back but it wouldn't matter. Mulan would be free of the burden of unspoken love. She would no longer have to wonder if it was unrequited, she would finally _know_. And the anticipation of that knowledge gave Mulan a lightness in her feet that flew her up the stairs to the balcony much quicker than she usually would have managed.  
Aurora was tending to the garden when Mulan had reached the landing. She stopped and smiled, watching as her friend filled the ceramic watering vase with water before returning to the garden. She looked especially radiant today, with so much glee that it made Mulan hopeful.

She stood at the end of the balcony, summoning the strength to say what she needed to.

As if she had sensed her, Aurora's head turned with a jerk and she lowered the vase, her face breaking into a grin that raised Mulan's heart into her throat.  
"Mulan?"  
Mulan couldn't help smiling as she rushed forward.  
"How long have you been there? What are you doing?"  
"Just... gathering my courage."  
"What's going on? I'm so glad you're back."

Aurora grasped both of Mulan's hands and the warrior could feel their warmth and softness even through her thick gloves. It had always been so torturous – letting her friend touch her like this, with the hope and wish of it becoming more but knowing that it should never happen.  
Mulan tried not to smile, wanting to retain some seriousness, although the sight of Aurora had brought so much happiness to her, even more than she'd been expecting.  
"Is Phillip here?" Mulan asked, her mouth finally relaxing out of its smile.  
"No, no," Aurora said, dropping a hand, "Shall I get him?"  
"No," Mulan said, "that's unnecessary it's you I wanted to talk to. You see..."

Mulan broke off, seeing the look on the princess' face. She looked so radiant, so happy.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Mulan asked, grinning back.  
"I can tell that you are bursting with news, but so am I," Aurora beamed.  
"You are?" Mulan asked, frowning. For a second, Mulan had let herself believe that Aurora looked so ecstatic to see her back.

Aurora took a breath, gathering herself.

"Phillip and I are expecting a baby."

Mulan felt suddenly out of breath. She felt herself nod and tried to smile, but felt too dizzy and sore.

"That's excellent news," she exhaled, gathering her face into the closest expression to happiness that she could muster.

Aurora lunged forward and swept her friend into her arms.  
Mulan held her breath again. Aurora was so close. Surely she would be able to feel Mulan's heart beating, even through the thick armour and Mulan wouldn't know how to explain why her heart was thumping so quickly and roughly that it felt like it would come apart. The strikes felt so heavy and hard against her chest that Mulan was surprised she couldn't hear it hammering at her ribcage.

"It's like a dream come true," Aurora said gleefully into her ear.

She pulled away sharply, taking Mulan's hands again. Her touch felt cruel and spiteful, as if Aurora knew of Mulan's feelings and was punishing her by holding her so gently and lovingly that it felt like agony. But Aurora would never be so wicked. She would never knowingly make Mulan feel as tormented as she did.  
"Now please, please, tell me your news."  
Mulan pursed her lips and exhaled.  
"I'm joining Robin Hood's band," she said finally.  
"What?" Aurora asked, shocked, "You're leaving us?"  
Mulan wished more than anything that Aurora wouldn't look as upset as she did. She wished that she would look happy to see her go. That she would be glad to see the end of her.  
"Yes," she nodded, "Afraid so."  
"Goodbye," they sighed in unison, embracing.

Aurora fit so well into Mulan's arms that she resented it, not fully letting herself fall into the princess like she so often had these days. She should never have let herself think the way that she had. She should have kept her feelings at bay.

She felt Aurora's arms release and felt both relieved and troubled that she had to let go.

As she pulled away, she saw Aurora's face fall into a smile for the shortest of seconds before it loosened into grief. Mulan wished that she'd never seen that look on her face – that she didn't know that Aurora would miss her.

She turned without another word, walking away so that Aurora would never see the tears leave her eyes and she'd never know that Mulan would do anything not to have to walk away from her.


End file.
